A night to remember
by undercover1721
Summary: What happens if Ren, Kyoko, Kanae, and Yashiro go to an otaku party hosted by Lory? Lory and Yashiro attempt to set Ren and Kyoko together. Add in a haunted house and a twist. How will it all work out? Please review. a little ooc. Up for adoption. PM me is you are interested in continuing this. Sorry.
1. Invitation

A/N: Hi there. Sorry for not uploading more chapters/story. I sort of ran out of ideas. But, I'm now writing a story for the Skip beat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat.

* * *

><p>Kyoko's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up just like every other morning. I get up and get to the LME early. I hope that I can see Tsuruga-san.<p>

I walk through the LoveMe door to the room just like a normal day. "Hello and good morning Moko-san" I said. "Hi Mo"said Kanae. I get dressed in my pink LoveMe uniform. "Hey Mo, the president wants us to meet him in his office, Ok!" asked Kanae. "Sure" I answered.

I walk down to the president's office with Moko-san. When we went in, we saw that there were a lot of people in his office. I saw Tsuruga-san. I wonder why we're all here. When I was about to ask Moko-san why are we here?, the president came out from his room wearing a white wig, blue colored contacts that can suddenly turn red, a tattoo on his neck, no mustache, fangs, and a black school uniform with a red tie. Yashiro followed him.

"I know that all of you are probably wondering why you are here? It is my birthday today. I'm having a big anime/manga themed party. I want you to dress up as an anime/manga character at my party" said the president. "We will have a truth or dare contest at the party." Said Yashiro as he hands out the invitations that are shaped like a rose.

"Um, president. Why are you wearing that?" asked Kanae. "Can't you see that I am dress like Zero from vampire knight?" said the president. "I see."said Moko-san.

I got the invitation. I know the prefect costume to wear to the party.

* * *

><p>Auther's note: thanx for reading. Please review. Help me decide what Kyoko, Ren, Kanae, and Yashiro will be. I'll try to update as fast as I can.<p> 


	2. Dressing up

A/N: thanx for the suggestions. thanx for the reviews. I'll try to make it better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat.

* * *

><p>Ren's POV<p>

* * *

><p>A party? I bet that Yashiro is behind this. It is probably another of those matchmaking things that the president and Yashiro does. But I've got the perfect costume.<p>

"Hey, Ren."said Yashiro. "I have cleared your schedule for you. So, you can get ready for the party." "Thanks Yahiro."I said. "Can you help me prepare?"asked Yashiro. "Sure."I answered.

I drive to my apartment with Yashiro. I take the elevator and and open the door to my room. "Come on in."I said as I invited Yashiro in. "So what are you going to be dressed as?"asked Yashiro. I'm going to be dressed as Kei Takashima from SA. What about you?" I asked. "I'm going to be Kyoya from Ouran HSHC." Yashiro answers. "Oh, yea. When are you going to confess to Kyoko-Chan?" asked Yashiro. "What are you talking about?" I ask as I give him a super bright smile.

"Stop that Ren."said Yashiro. "Fine." I say.

I washed out all of the black dye in my hair and put on golden-brown contacts. I put on an SA uniform and a red tie. Yashiro put on a wig and changed his glasses and put on an Ouran high school uniform.

I check my watch as see that it is 6:15. "Hey Yashiro, we better get going if we want to get to the party early." I said. "Ok." said Yashiro.

* * *

><p>Auther's Note: thankx for reading. sorry that ren is kei. I was going to make kyoko be Hikari and Kanae be Akira. I made Yashiro Kyoya. the reason that I didn't make Ren be Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji(black butler) is because he is not OP enough to be him and I just don't like Hannah. i'm probably going to make Lory dress up as Akashi from Kuroko no basket. post your comments. Please review. tell me who do you want jelly, Kuu hizari, and Julie hizari to be. I'll take a suggestion from 3 people if I like the idea.<p> 


	3. Helping hand

A/N: Thanx so much for the reviews. Sorry I have not updated for a few days. I had to study for a test. I have made a friend and she wants me to tell you that **"I'm asking very nicely, comment on this site asking for the release of Lolita the orca and ask her to be listed as a endangered species. The link to the site is on my profile share this around everywhere she needs to be with her family." **She said this over a PM. She seems very nice so please help her. Her name is princessanastasiaromanov464.

* * *

><p>Kyoko's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I went to the president's office to find out where is Jelly. I knock on the door and ask, " Um, Mr. President. Do you know where is Jelly-san?"<p>

The president answered, "Yes, she is in the LoveMe room helping Kanae with her costume." "Thanks President!" I said as I ran to the LoveMe room.

When I opened the LoveMe room door, I see that Jelly is cutting Kanae's hair. "Hi Moko-san and Jelly-san!" I say to them as I walk in. "Oh. Hi Kyoko-chan!" said Jelly-san and Moko-san. "Um, Jelly-san? Can you help me with my costume after you finish helping Moko-san?" I asked. "Sure Kyoko-chan." answered Jelly-san.

"Hey, Moko-san. What are you gonna be?" I asked. "I'm gonna be Akira Toudou from S.A. What about you?" She asked. "I'm gonna be Hikari Hanazono from S.A. Yay! We're gonna be matching!" I said jumping up and down. I put on a long hair wig that is black and a S.A uniform. "Ok. I'm done with helping Kanae-san, Kyoko-chan." said Jelly-san. I turn around and see that Moko-san has short hair and is wearing a S.A uniform and make-up.

Jelly-san walks over to me and puts make-up on me so that I look like Hikari.

"Kyoko-chan! You look amazing!" said Moko-san. "Thanks Moko-san." I said to her.

I hear the ring of a bell. Jelly-san picks up her phone and sees that it was her alarm. "Hey guys, it's almost time for the party." Jelly-san tells us.

Moko-san and I are just about to leave when Jelly-san said, "Wait for me guys!" We turn around and see that she is has a brown long-hair wig on, brown contacts that turn red, a black and white uniform that is sort of like the one that the president wore except she is wearing a black and white skirt, black socks, black shoes, and fangs. "Who are you dressed as?" I ask. "I am dressed as Yuki Kuran from Vampire Knight." she replies.

We take a cab to the party. I think that this is gonna be fun.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanx for reading. I made it so that Jelly is Yuki because a lot of you out there like Vampire Knight and I personally really like Yuki. If you have suggestions on who I make Kuu Hizari and Julie Hizari dress up as, post it in the reviews. I hope that you will help my friend and I hope that you like this story. I'll try to update as fast as possible so thanx.<p> 


	4. Supprise

A/N: Thanx so much for the reviews. Sorry I have not updated for a few days. I had to study for a test. I have made a friend and she wants me to tell you that **"I'm asking very nicely, comment on this site asking for the release of Lolita the orca and ask her to be listed as a endangered species. The link to the site is on my profile share this around everywhere she needs to be with her family." **She said this over a PM. She seems very nice so please help her. Her name is princessanastasiaromanov464.

* * *

><p>Ren's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I arrived at the party. I found myself looking at a huge mansion. I wonder where did the president get so much space to build this mansion considering that Tokyo doesn't have a lot of space. Yashiro was impressed at the place. When we went in, there was a red carpet and Maria in a white and black costume, fangs, green contacts that turn red, a hat, a white and black skirt, an orange-ish wig, and she was holding a teddy bear. The uniform was sort of the one that the president wore when he announced that he was going to have a party.<p>

"Hi Maria." I say. "Hi Ren-san! Who are you dressed as? I'm dressed as Rima Toya from Vampire Knight, grandfather told me about Vampire Knight." Maria asks. "I see. I'm dressed as Kei Takashima from SA." I reply. "Ren-san, you are the third person to dress as someone from SA and did you dye your hair?" asked Maria. "No, I did not dye my hair and what do you mean by the third person to dress as someone from SA?" I asked her. "You'll see. I want to show you around." offered Maria. "Sure." I answered.

Maria showed me around while Yashiro was looking around.

Me and Maria went to the ball room. As soon as I got in, I hear 2 people scream "Why are you dressed like that, Tsuruga-san?!" I turn around and found out what Maria was talking about before.

I see that Kyoko is dressed as Hikari Hanazono and Kanae is dressed as Akira Toudou. "Wow Ren. You and Kyoko look like a pair." said Yashiro as he is taking pictures and squealing like a fangirl. Wait, why did he bring a camera?!

"If you ever hurt Kyoko, I will kill you!" said Kanae. "Wow. You really are in character." I said. "I am serious." said Kanae. I gulp.

"Hello guys! Welcome to my birthday party! I also forgot to mention that you have to act like the person you are dressed as." said the president. This time he was wearing a white and black uniform, brown contacts that turn red, fangs, black shoes, a red tie, and dyed his hair brown. "I am Kaname Kuran from Vampire Knight."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Do you guys like it? Thanx for reading. Don't forget to review. I am working on the other two stories also.<p>

I'm trying to update as fast as I can.


	5. Sorry, Author's Note Not New Chapter

A/N: I just have no idea how i want this story to progress, and im kind of busy with other things such as school. I havent updated this in a long time. all i know is that at the end, someone ends with saying "It truely was, a night to remember." So, im putting this up for adoption. if you want to continue this story, you can private message me. Sorry. really sorry.


End file.
